


Summon Me if You Can

by Jbee



Series: Gates of Askr: Year Two [9]
Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:47:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28984368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jbee/pseuds/Jbee
Summary: Kiran is determined to spend a few orbs at a chance to summon the new Tharja, even if Soren has banned her from doing so. Now Kiran has to find a way reach the gate and get her summons off before the strategic mage can stop her, and foil her plans to bring the dark mage of Plegia to her Askr.
Series: Gates of Askr: Year Two [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2038126
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Summon Me if You Can

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of a collection of short stories driven by the FEH Subreddit Weekly Writing Prompts, Jan. 25th, 2021. "Left behind in Askr, a small group of Heroes works together to catch a notorious thief."

The sun beams bathe the quiet office that Kiran and Soren shared, and she held the opalescent orb up to the light letting the brilliant colours of the stone catch fire and sparkle. As beautiful as they were, the orbs were fragile. The stone that formed their core could easily crack once removed from the damp caves they came from.

The orbs were created from a mixture of Aether enriched water and the sediment that would collect within the drops. Dripping down into the dense viscous hot spring pools from the stalactites that formed in the caverns. The Askr miners would dredge the deep pools within the mines, pulling up nets full of orbs. Since the orbs were not hard enough to be used as a craftsman material, their only real purpose in this land was to offer them in exchange for the stones the Order could summon heroes from. Making them plentiful at first, however, after a while, the amount of orbs that the mines produce began to dwindle, forcing the Order to be more selective with who they summoned to their Askr.

Kiran gently slipped a handful of orbs into a soft leather pouch, tightening the drawstrings, and closing the cabinet door when she finished. With Soren’s careful budgeting they had a healthy stash at their disposal, and she enjoyed being able to take a small gamble that came with the free stone the celestials allotted them every now and then.

“What are you doing?” Soren questioned when he entered the office unexpectedly. The two had shared the space, but over time the mage’s hobby of collecting strange objects from around Zenith and the worlds beyond had taken up most of the real estate in the room. Kiran was happy to work elsewhere, while still having access to what she needed in this room.

“Just grabbing a few orbs.” Kiran informed him as she cautiously made her way through the stacks of tomes and crates that filled the room. Sometimes she wondered if this packrat mentality was Soren’s way of accepting Askr as his home. She never confronted him about the collection. The two of them had come so far together, and it made her happy to think that, like her, he might be setting down roots, and she didn’t want to scare him off. “The new Plegian heroes are available.” She informed him when she reached the small opening in the centre of the room.

“Have you forgotten already?” Soren groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose between his fingers. “Alfonse has instructed that we are to cut back on summoning. Only high priority, none of which these heroes are.”

“I haven’t forgotten! And I’m not going all out. Just fifteen orbs.” She dangled the small orb filled pouch up for him to see. “Come on, didn’t you read the seer’s report about these new heroes? Besides, I thought maybe I could try to get you a nice new tome, or something. It’s worth a shot!”

“Absolutely not! It’s a waste. Take the free summon the stars give us, and leave. The chance of anything good also being there is too low.” Soren snatched the pouch from her hand, tossing it onto his desk. “If you want to flirt with scantily clad women, go find the other Tharja.”

Kiran pouted, and crossed her arms as she leant back on the desk. “It’s not the same…”

“Knock, knock!” Laslow called out as he swaggered into the office, his cheery disposition lighting up the room. “Ah, two of my favorite people!” He sang, putting Kiran in a friendly embrace. “Will you be joining us for lunch, Kiran?”

“No, she was just leaving.” Soren coldly informed him, crossing the room to hold the door open for her.

“That’s a shame.” Laslow sat down on the arm of the nearby couch. “I found the most wonderful eatery in the capital! They serve the silkiest squash soup with a cheddar crisp that is to die for. And they pair it with a rich burgundy wine that could melt the coldest heart.” He recounted, smiling at Soren, as the mages’ cheeks deepened in colour. “Are you sure you shan’t come along, Kiran?” Laslow returned his attention to the summoner.

Kiran jumped up from the desk with a giggle, waving her hand at him. “Oh no, I don’t want to intrude. Besides, I already have lunch plans!” She proudly announced, walking towards the open door. “So, you two have a good time, with your burgundy soup and cheese wine, and I’ll see you later, alligators!” She called out behind her as she left the room, striding quickly down the hall.

“Odd lass.” Laslow muttered as he watched Kiran leave, he shrugged and turned towards Soren. “Oh well, ready to go?”

“Askr yes! Get me out of this castle.” Soren returned to his desk to grab his cloak from the chair. “Just let me just get my…” He paused, a flash of anger appeared in his eyes, and he gritted his teeth. “Blast her! Kiran took the orbs while my back was turned!” He swore under his breath, and dashed out into the castle corridor to track her down.

Laslow slowly followed behind with a dishearten sigh. “I guess I will be requesting a raincheck for lunch...”  
  
  


* * *

Kiran gasped for breath as she reached the top step to the entry to the wyvern stables, Askr’s Roost. “Summoner… One…” She grasped her knees, letting her head hang between them, and took deep labored breaths after each word. “Salty mage… Zero!” Kiran stood up triumphantly, and wiped the sweat from her brow, with the back of her sleeve.

The hike up to the Roost was a steep climb, but she figured it was a great place for her to lay low until the heat was off and she could escape to the summoning circle on her own. She always complained about the walk to the Roost, and figured this was the last place Soren would look for her, or at least she thought it would be.

Kiran looked down the steps just in time to see the mage storm out of the castle, followed closely behind by Sakura and a handful of other heroes. He must have checked the infirmary first before coming here. Gods, how all did it take her to get to the top?! She grimaced. Either way they wouldn’t have trouble with the stairs like she did, most heroes were all physically more fit than her. The summoner groaned, her calves aching as she ran to one of the stables to find a place to hide, ignoring the sign on the wooden door to “Keep Out.”

She pushed her back against the door once she was in, peering into the darkness of the stable. All seemed quiet, and she was not afraid, but she knew somewhere in the dark he lay there sleeping. The last known Askr Wyvern. Alfonse had brought her here once before, telling Kiran the tale of the wyvern that does not wake. The great beast was centuries old, and they only had documentation of when he last stirred. The infamous wyvern could not be tamed, and had a foul temper, thrashing and destroying the stables they tried to house him in. The wyvern knights of the past had brought him here in an attempt to breed more Askran wyverns. To save the species that had begun to disappear over time, but like the wyverns before him, he too fell into slumber. No one in their lifetime had seen the great beast awake.

Kiran held her breath, placing her hand over her mouth when she heard Soren just outside the door.

“Spread out. She could not have gone far.” Soren commanded the heroes.

“Perhaps in here?” Sakura suggested, and Kiran quietly gasped.

“Even Kiran wouldn’t be stupid enough to go in there.” Soren sneered, leading the duo off in a different direction.

Kiran sighed loudly in relief. “Jokes on him!” She snickered in the darkness. Now she just had to sneak out the back door and no one would be the wiser. Kiran reached for Breidablik at her side, she had been training to control the flow of power of the ancient weapon, and quickly discovered she could use it to light her way at night. She just had to summon a small well of energy, just enough to make the end of the barrel glow in a warm white light, illuminating the air around her.

She tip-toed quietly through the stable, taking a wide berth around the large beast that lay sleeping, covered in hay. Kiran reached to unlock the wide stable doors, when she felt something warm on the back of her neck and she froze in place. Her eyes widened when she realized it was the hot moist breath from the beast who snorted as she wiped around to confront it face to snout.

“Good morning?” Kiran nervously whispered, shining the light of Breidablik towards the creature and staring into the blue eyes of the wyvern. His dark golden hide was a contrast to the ivory bull horns and cream white mane of fur around its thick neck, trailing down his back and chest, and atop of his clawed feet and tail. The skin around the wyvern great jaws began to curl back, baring his sharp teeth, and the low guttural snarl quickly turned into an ear piercing screech.

Panicking, Kiran pushed open the doors to the stable, covering her ears as she ran out, and was followed by the great beast. He performed his cry again as he stretched his massive wings, standing on his hind legs, and announcing his presence to all that were on the Roost.

“There she is!” Soren cried out when he spotted Kiran running towards the mountain side. He stumbled back when he saw the Askran wyvern following closely behind her. Soren turned to some of the stunned wyvern knights, pointing at Cherche and Claude to go after Kiran. “Don’t let that thing kill her!” Soren commanded with clenched fists. “Only I reserve that right.” He added under his breath as he watched the knights give chase.

Kiran gasped when she hit the smooth rock wall of the mountain, there was no escape. The great Askran wyvern had her cornered, and the ground beneath her feet trembled with each step he took towards her. Kiran swallowed her fears and turned back to the beast, raising Breidablik that she clutched in her hand, and pointing it at the wyvern. She pushed aside any sorrow she had for killing the beast, it’s either him or me, she reminded herself, closing her eyes and letting the energy of the weapon build within her. The warm light returned to the end of the barrel, and just as she was about to let the full power flow freely, the head of the great beast nudged the weapon in her hand, and began nuzzling Breidablik, eagerly basking in the magical energy that the weapon gave off.

“Is this all you wanted, big guy?” Kiran meekly asked, letting the creature continue to rub his face on the weapon. She reached her free hand out, and softly caressing the soft fur of its neck as the wyvern sheepishly coed. “You’re not that scary, are ya!” She giggled as the beast sniffed and nipped her clothes. “Hey, maybe you can help me out? Do you think you can take me to a summoning circle if I show you the way?” Kiran wasn’t sure what it was that made her aske such a ridiculous request, but she felt an odd connection with this wyvern, and it seemed to understand what she wanted.

“Kiran! Get away from it! It’s not safe there!” Claude cried out, as he and Cherche ran up behind the Askran wyvern, rigging and training leads ready in hand. The great beast that stood between the summoner and her heroes reared his head around and screeched at them, flapping his massive wings and blowing debris towards them, keeping them at bay.

The Askran wyvern looked back at Kiran and placed the corner of his wing on the ground, lowering the side of his body. “I’ll take that as a yes!” Kiran cheered, making a mad dash over, and quickly using the boost from his wing to jump up onto the wyvern’s back.

Kiran ran her fingers through the soft fur of his mane, twirling the long strands around her hand, and grasping them tight as the great beast lumbered towards the edge of the cliff. Kiran felt an excitement grow within her, she had never ridden a wyvern on her own, and turned back to her friends. “It’s okay! I’m fine!” She called out to reassure them, just as the Askran beast plunged off the cliff, catching the strong updraft that surrounded the Roost and soaring off in the direction she leaned into.

Claude and Cherche watched in awe from the edge of the cliff, and then Cherche broke their silence as she smugly turned to Claude with a smirk. “I taught her that!”

“Don’t just stand there!” Soren hissed as he ran up behind the wyvern knights. “Go after her! And take me with you!” He marched off in the direction of the Heroes stables, turning to Sakura and barking more commands. “Inform the cavalry too! Send them to cut her off before she can reach the summoning gate!”

* * *

Kiran spotted the stone gate through the clouds at the top of a hill on the grassy highlands of Askr. She nudged her knee lightly on the side of the Askran wyvern, directing him towards the location. The wyvern knew instinctively what she wanted, and circled the hill as he made his descent. The platform of the gate was far too small for the great beast to safely touch down, and he landed at the bottom of the stone steps leading up to the gate’s platform.

She slid off the wyverns back, reaching out to scratch the soft fur along his neck, smiling up to his blue eyes. “Thank-you, big guy. I couldn’t have gotten here without your help!” Kiran’s smile faded when they both looked across the field to see a cloud of dust forming on the horizon. Groups of riders on horseback, and beasts heading her way. Kiran swore under her breath, turning to get the wyvern’s attention. “You should take off, don’t worry about me! Maybe I’ll see you around again!” At least she hoped she would see him again as she watched the Askran wyvern beat his wings, and fly away after a quick and powerful hop into the air.

Kiran turned quickly, and began to climb the steps to the summoning platform. The stairs would slow the riders on their horses, but she knew it would have little effect on the beasts that were with them. She had to get to the gate and begin her summoning rite before they could get to her.

Running up the steps one at a time, Kiran reached the top of the platform, only turning back to see the feline form of her friend Ranulf beginning to bound up the steps behind her. Kiran quickly pulled the orbs from her bag, and reached for Breidablik as she strode towards the gate. She lifted the ancient weapon, pointing it at the centre opening, and casting her rite as the summoner. The world dissolved around her, the sound of enthrall chimes soothed her mind as the stones appeared to her, and she focused her energy on the one she wanted.

“Not on my watch!” Ranulf yelled out after reaching the platform and transforming back in midair to avoid any accidentally scratching. His body slammed into the summoner, pulling Kiran down, and out of the blissful trance of the summoning circle.

The orbs she clutched in her hand scattered across the stone platform, and Breidablik kicked back crashing into Kiran’s face. “No!” Kiran screamed as she and Ranulf hit the hard surface together, rolling over one another from the momentum of the tackle, only coming to a stop near the edge of the platform. “My nowse…” She groaned, reaching for her face as she sat up, dizzy and blinded by the pain.

“Hey, I’m just doing my job!” Ranulf laughed, sitting up behind her and rubbing his head. He lifted her chin towards him to check on her nose, stopping in mid examination, and doing a double take towards the gate as the smoke of the summon Kiran was able to get off began to dissipate. “Whoa…” He whispered with wide eyes, as his mouth gaped open.

Tharja, Florid Charmer, stepped out of the clouds, followed by her dark gray Pegasus. Her outfit left almost nothing to the imagination, and she coyly smirked when she looked down at the Kiran and Ranulf still slumped on the ground together. The dark mage seductively sauntered over with long legs, and bent down, grasping Kiran’s cheeks between her fingers, wiping the blood that ran from Kiran’s nose away with the ball of her thumb. “Well, well, aren’t you a precious little lamb.” She purred, causing the dishevel pair to turn red simultaneously.

“H-Hello…” Kiran stuttered, and the corners of her lips curled upward. “My n-name is –“

“KIRAN!” Soren screeched as he reached the top of the platform followed by a handful of other heroes. “To my office, NOW!” He demanded, his face red for other reasons and staring daggers at the summoner as Sakura ushered Tharja away to get her settled.

“I can’t wait to hear the whole story!” Ranulf snickered, messing up the hair on top of her head with his hand. “I hope it was worth it!”

Kiran smiled at him, thinking back over the small adventure she had that day. “It always is!”

The End.  
  
Bonus Artwork!


End file.
